Acoustic flow meters are used to measure fluid flow and take other fluid measurements. For example, acoustic flow meters can be used to measure flow velocity, flow rate, Reynolds Number, and acoustic speed. Such fluid flow measurements can be employed for a variety of fluids, including liquids, slurries, drilling mud, and multiphase flowable materials. Acoustic flow meters generally include a pair of transducers clamped, installed, fitted, or otherwise attached to a flowmeter body, which is usually composed of a pipe disposed between connecting structures on each end. Each transducer is mounted opposite the other transducer and can transmit and receive signals to the other transducer through the fluid passing through the pipe. Based on the propagation time and/or wave phases between the transducers, fluid flow measurements can be ascertained.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.